Hunting One's Prey
by ThrustingTurtlez
Summary: Once upon a time, I was asked to write a romance story between Rengar and Warwick. So I did. Rated M for a bit of violence and sexy times.


"VICTORY!"

Warwick howled as the enemy nexus burst into pieces, a whirlwind of red shards and energy swirling around the Champions of both sides. He looked around as he suddenly found himself back in the Summoning Hall, surrounded by his allies and enemies. Jinx was being her usual boiterous self, taunting Caitlyn and commending Sona for her "dank plays". His eyes wandered to the other Champions- none of whom really stood out in any way.

Except for one.

Two eyes- one blue and the other yellow- glowed amongst the small crowd, dreadlocks hanging behind. Arms crossed, his stern gaze aimed towards the floor, he stood off in the corner.

Rengar. The Pridestalker. A name that resonated throughout the Institute of War- one that struck fear into the hearts of those who were unfortunate enough to face him. A killing machine, Rengar never failed to catch his prey, always hitting his mark. Except for his last game.

 _Warwick had been chosen to jungle against the Pridestalker. This wasn't exactly a problem, but he didn't exactly enjoy the idea of squaring off against the lion- for more reason than one. Warwick proceeded with caution; 13 minutes into the game and Rengar had killed off many members of his team. The hunter crouched in a brush, his feet soaked in the river's murky water. His breathing hitched as he watched Sona narrowly evade a shot from Caitlyn, her nimble body showing agility that seemed improbable in a dress as extravagant as her's. Alistar waited in the bush on the other side of the lane, having recently teleported from top lane. Warwick's eyes narrowed as she twisted along, making a strange and unnecesary movement._

 _Her hand..._

 _ **The signal.**_

 _He quickly rose from his perch in the bush, claws digging into the mud. With a snarl, Warwick prepared to pounce onto Caitlyn and Bard._

 _Two eyes- emitting a dim glow- pierced through the darkness as they moved past._

 _A chill was sent down his spine as white fur crossed his vision, fading as the light of the sun touched it. Coming out of his daze, he leapt from the bush and towards, a glare as he turned to his teammates._

 _"SONA! GET BACK!"_

 _The maven flinched at his words, turning just in time to pluck a note from her etwahl and bring up a shield around herself. Rengar uncloaked and crashed into her, growling as he brought his knife back, ready to claim the kill. Warwick almost stopped himself- almost turned around to assist her- but a loud, low note caused him to turn back to his enemies. A dim blue ball of light soared through the air, hitting the ground where Warwick was as he swiftly moved out of the way. He dashed forward, Bard preparing to launch a Cosmic Binding at him. A small missile flew past Warwick's head and into Bard, fizzling as it hit him dead-on. He could almost_ _ **feel**_ _Jinx's smirk as she turned back to assist her support, a small grin coming to the Blood Hunter's muzzle._

 _Bard stumbled, taken aback by the unexpected blow. Warwick lunged onto him, pinning the traveler to the ground before tearing at him. Blow after blow, swipe after swipe came Warwick's assault, unrelenting and merciless until the light left his prey's eye. It was a shame- Bard was simply protecting his ally, and he wasn't really much of a threat. However, Caitlyn had already gotten away, and someone needed to go down..._

 _He turned around, surprised to find Sona and Jinx gone as Rengar dislodged his knife from Alistar's corpse, blood dripping from the blade. Warwick faltered, but held his ground- in the state he was in, he was doing well, compared to Rengar. If he did fight The Pridestalker, mistakes would not be tolerated- Rengar could take advantage and quickly slay him. However, he couldn't find the strength to fight against the lion- disregarding the sheer power Rengar had, Warwick simply_ _ **could not**_ _fight him. Not willingly._

 _Rengar slowly turned around,his eyes settling on Warwick. They stared each other down for a time before an explosion was heard, both looking toward mid lane. Warwick flinched, turning back to Rengar- his heart pounding as the distance between the two had shortened phenominally. The Pridestalker dashed out of bottom lane and into the river, disappearing into the brush. Shocked and confused, Warwick hesitated before he recalled, heading back to his team's Nexus. He was surprised to find Jinx mindlessly listing things off to Sona, the latter simply smiling and nodding as they shopped- he was glad they made it out alright. However, he couldn't help but question the situation that had occured mere moments before._

 _Rengar could've easily taken Warwick down- he had the upper hand and the element of surprise, yet he didn't take it. Given, this wasn't the first time something like this had happened... Only two days before, Warwick noticed wards in his jungle, but no one to act on it. Flicks of the tail narrowly escaped his vision, a yellow glow in the darkness. The sense of creeping dread was strong, as if he were being stalked..._

Now, Warwick stood in the Summoning Hall, staring at the strange, savage lion. Rengar turned to him, the two exchanging glares before The Pridestalker left in a huff. Warwick scoffed, taking the trek back to his room.

He sauntered through the hallways of the Institute, finally coming across the door to his room. It opened easily, the werewolf stepping through before shutting it- making sure to close it slowly, lest it come off its hinges. A sigh escaped him as he slowly walked over to his bed, stopping as he faced a mirror opposite. Sweat was visible on his fur, his well-built body glistening in the light of the afternoon sunset. He was about to turn away when he froze- he something caught his attention in the mirror. A smudge? A crack, a flicker? No... Movement, perhaps...?

 **Two eyes** \- one blue and the other a piercing yellow- came into vision in the reflection, the outline of a body flickering lightly.

Warwick quickly turned around, gasping as he felt two strong hands grasp his arms. Rengar stood before him, his fur seeming to glow in the orange light. The lion smirked, seeming to foretell when Warwick was about to ask just what was going on.

"A true hunter never rests..." He slowly licked the werewolf's lips, his tongue slowly tracing along his nose. Rengar chuckled, pulling their bodies closer together, causing everything to touch. His muscles rubbed against the wolf's slightly less-built body, pecs grinding against each other.

Warwick moaned under his breath, squirming a bit as his crotch rubbed against the lion's. He didn't struggle, though- instead, he took it all in. This was so unexpected, and yet so... welcome. And it made him... hungry.

He pulled Rengar's head forward, their lips smacking together as he wrapped his paws around The Pridestalker's head. His mind went numb as he felt a tongue enter his mouth, his bulge growing under his loincloth as he murred into their loving embrace. Rengar slowly pulled away, a caring smile on his face as he caressed Warwick's chest.

"You have a warrior's heart..." Rengar's right hand slowly moved up to Warwick's face, lovingly touching his prey's cheek. "Would you... let me take it?"

Warwick growled lustfully, grinding his crotch against Rengar's. He reveled at the sight of Rengar squirming, the lion releasing a low moan in pleasure.

"Of course..." He grinned, his body relaxing. "But... Let's make this fun."

The next thing Warwick new, he was on his bed, his loincloth shreded off of his body. Rengar, too, was bare, his muscles more evident due to his lack of clothing. Precum drooled from their members, the slimy ooze mixing as their tips touched. Warwick panted as Rengar grinded against him, the wolf humping back. Rengar leaned in close, his voice low and quiet- almost a whisper.

"I trust you're ready?"

Warwick smiled, slowly spreading his legs.

"Of course."

Rengar nodded, adjusting himself accordingly. Warwick remained calm, his breath hitching as he felt something enter his hole- something warm adn thick. His own cock throbbed as pre drooled with increasing fervor, dripping as he bucked against Rengar's thrusts.

"You're, uhn... bigger than I'd imagined..."

The Pridestalker chuckled, the sound sending shivers up Warwick's spine.

"Of course. A hunter must... polish his tools."

"Heh... I can imagine..."

Rengar increased his speed, licking Warwick's nose as the werewolf's groans grew in volume. He hugged Warwick tight, nuzzling his prey's neck.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I just... It's good..." Warwick gasped, feeling a spurt of pre shoot from his cock. He groaned as the spunk stuck to his pelvis, the wet spot transferring to Rengar's. "Rengar, I'm... close...!"

Rengar nodded, panting as he bared his fangs.

"So am I... I'm...!"

A howl resonated through the air, fangs taking hold on Warwick's neck as he was filled with Rengar's seed, releasing his own burst. The room went silent, time passing as soft gestures were exchanged.

Night soon fell upon Runeterra, the moon looming over those who lurked below. Warwick lay in his bed, an arm around Rengar's body as the Pridestalker slept. He looked out the window towards the moon, the silver light gracing the aftermath of their lovemaking. A howl echoed throughout the air, Warwick's ears twitching. His lungs took in air, but he stopped himself- the thought of waking his lover wasn't enticing, and he remained quiet.

The grip around him tightened, a snarl escaping from Rengar's muzzle in his sleep, reverberations crawling up Warwick's arm. Warwick smirked, his gaze shifting from the moon to The Pridestalker's gentle face, his body wet with the signs of exhaustion, but his mind steady and stagnant. Both coalesced into a state of being that Warwick found strangly endearing, relaxing, and enticing. He fell into a slumber, a grin on his face.

The wolf danced around his adversary's swings- dodging left, ducking right, and jumping back. Jax was surely a fierce and formidable opponent, but even a "Grandmaster" has his weaknesses.

"Warwick..."

His ears twitched at the sound, watching two eyes- one blue and the other a piercing yellow- darted into the bush behind Jax. Warwick dashed forward, swiping forward and past the purple-robed enigma. He twisted as he balanced himself, making a strange and unnecessary movement.

 **The signal.**

Howl and roar echoed through the air.

The hunt was on.


End file.
